Piano Keys
by katetastic
Summary: FOR THE SEXY EDWARD CONTEST! Edward is trying to teach Bella how to play the piano, but Bella has other ideas. This story is a LEMON. Therefore this story is rated M.


Sexy Edward Contest:

Name: Keys of the Piano

Author: Katetastic

Type of Edward: Piano Teacher

Character type: In Character

Story type: Vampire

/POV: Bella

If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:

Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com

If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit

Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.

_AN: Bella's daydream is in italics. _

_Disclaimer: If I thought that I was Stephenie Meyer, would I really be writing on a fan fiction website? But I will say it anyway. I do not own Twilight, nor do I own Edward or Bella._

It was a sunny day outside; therefore Edward and I were spending the day inside our little cottage and Edward decided today was the day to teach me how to play the piano. He caught me looking at our grand piano and took it upon himself to teach me. I wanted to learn how to play, but not on a day that we had all to ourselves. I could think of much more_ useful_ things to do with our time.

So now I was sitting on the little bench while Edward was explaining how the keys worked. "This key is the middle c key. It is where you will start every song and then you work your way up or down the keys."

I watched his fingers mesmerized. His long, cold fingers were gracing the keys with such elegance that I couldn't look away. I sighed, wishing Edward would stop trying to teach me, and make better use of those fingers

"That is pretty much how the keys are set up." Edward said quickly breaking through my fantasy. "Now are you ready to try playing the scale?"

In all honesty, did he really think that I was paying attention? I have never been patient, and I have no rhythm whatsoever so why bother trying to make me learn how to play the dumb thing. He swears since I am a vampire now it will be easier, but I personally think that is a load of shit. Not that I don't want to learn, I would just rather we spent time doing other things…

At some point I must have stopped moving because Edward was tapping me on the shoulder. "I promise the keys won't bite you Bella." He said with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and was glad I was a vampire or else a blush would have worked its way across my cheeks.

I tried playing the piano, but it never came out as beautiful as when Edward played. I could get through about seven notes before my fingers tripped on the keys. Even my fingers were clumsy. I was slowly getting very frustrated. I couldn't understand why on earth I couldn't get this. Edward made it look so easy, but then again Edward made everything look easy.

Edward could sense my frustration so he decided to do something to help me along. "Here, my love, scoot up so you are on the edge of the bench." I did as he asked and was pleasantly surprised. He sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Now, I am going to play and you are going to rest your hand on top of mine and learn by muscle memory. Hopefully this will allow you to get how your hands should move." I don't think he had any idea how much his words affect me. I could barely focus on what he was saying, all I could do was think about how he still made butterflies race in my stomach. I wonder if I will ever get used to being with him; I hope not, I always want to be dazzled by him.

I sighed, this was one of the times I wished he could just read my mind all of the time. I am sure that if he could we would not still be playing the piano. Then I decided to show him just exactly what I was thinking. I focused on pushing the barrier of my mind away from me so he could see exactly what I wanted him to do to me. I made sure to envision myself exactly what I wanted to happen.

_Edward slowly pulled the sundress I was wearing over my head revealing the midnight blue bra and panty set I was wearing that day. He slowly kissed me everywhere. I was never more grateful for the fact I no longer needed air. He kissed me hard on the lips tracing my lips with his tongue. I quickly opened my mouth letting his warm, wet tongue assault mine. I loved the way he tasted; I could live on it forever. I could feel his hands move to the clasp of my bra. _

"_Go ahead and rip it off of my body" I said against his mouth. He quickly responded by lifting me on the piano; allowing for better access. He then ripped the bra away from my body in a fashion, that if I was human, might have broken a few ribs. He started his assault on my breasts. He kissed and licked the left one taking my nipple into his mouth and gently tugged it with his teeth. I couldn't help the moan that escaped from my mouth._

_He kissed his way down my body then started to slowly remove my panties with his teeth exposing my hot sex to him…_

Suddenly my day dream was no longer a day dream. I found myself being lifted onto the piano and living what I had just seen. His attack on my mouth was so much sweeter than I ever remembered. I would love nothing more than live like this. Live as lovers for all of eternity.

"You are such a tease, you know that Bella Cullen?" Edward said against the hollow of my throat. "I held out as long as I could, but seeing me pull down your panties with my teeth was just too much to bear." He quickly unzipped my dress letting it pool next to the piano. Then he pulled the lacy, blue bra off of my body ripping it as though it was made of sugar.

I decided that I could no longer let him be the one in control. With my newborn strength I flipped him over and began my assault on him. I lavished his mouth and throat with hot, wet kisses. "You are wearing way to much." I moaned against his neck.

He chuckled and I could feel the vibrations against my lips. I made quick work of unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt. I gasped at the sight of him shirtless. I could never get over how perfect he was. I quickly began showering his chest with kisses as he massaged my breasts.

I found myself being flipped over, and Edward on top of me again. He lowered his mouth to my left breast. He flicked his tongue around my already pert nipple. I moaned in satisfaction. He kept up with what he was doing with his mouth as his hand traveled to my right breast kneading it causing me to gasp in delight. He knew how much I loved it when he did that.

He shimmied my panties down my legs with his teeth, pausing to kiss my inner thigh as a preview of what was to come. He paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of me naked. I knew blood would be rushing to my cheeks if I were still a human. Then he lowered his head between my legs, his mouth caressing my hot sex. "You are so wet. I love tasting you." He said sending shivers down my spine. He gently took my nub between his teeth, as he slid a finger into my wet folds. I was being sent into an ecstasy like no other.

He quickly added two more fingers twisting and curling them while still working wonders with his mouth. My breath was coming in unnecessary gasps. "If you don't stop now, I am going to cum."

I could feel Edward smiling against me. He pulled his head away and withdrew his fingers. I tugged at his pants, getting them off of his body. He was wearing a midnight blue pair of boxers. _How cute_, I thought, _we match. _I pulled his boxers off with my teeth, allowing him to feel the sweet agony he put me through moments before. "Bella…" he said, his voice a few octaves deeper than usual.

"Yes," I replied is a sultry manor, at least I hoped in a sultry manor.

"I want to be inside of you so badly it hurts." He replied huskily.

"Well, you are going to have to wait a little while longer, I want to taste you before we do anything else."

I quickly took him into my mouth, at least as much of him as I could. I was bobbing my head up and down pumping my fist in tandem. After working my mouth along his shaft for a few moments Edward pushed me away. "If we don't stop not we will not get to go any farther."

I grinned and slowly crawled back up him, allowing my breasts to brush against him as I moved up his body. I straddled him, positioning myself over his shaft. I slowly went down, hearing him groaning in satisfaction. He held onto my hips and helped my grind against him. He met me thrust for thrust, hitting the piano keys as he did. The notes sounded sweet, mixing with the cries of our ecstasy. _This is the only way I will ever be able to play the piano well_, I thought.

My walls were constricting, and I knew I was about to cum. My arms shook as an orgasm rocked my body; Edward still had a firm grasp on my hips allowing me to fully enjoy my orgasm. I could feel him orgasming beneath me, sending me into a second orgasm.

A few minutes—or was it hours—later I realized we were laying in the middle of a broken piano. "When on earth did this happen?" I pondered out loud.

"Somewhere between your first and second orgasm. Still as oblivious as ever I see." Edward said with a slight chuckle.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, I had other things on my mind. Excuse me for enjoying myself. At least I don't demolish houses like Rosalie and Emmett."

"Well, we will definitely need a new piano before our next lesson."

_AN: Big thanks to Jayeliwood for posting this challenge, for without it I would not be writing a lemon. Thanks to rediraes for betaing this for me and for making me write this. Without you saying we should do this I would never got the courage up to write a lemon. Please review!_


End file.
